The Spargle Files
Episode Summary 'Chapter I - Daffy Wants More Spargle / Daffy and Chauffeur Get Locked in a Room Full of Spargle' "Chauffeur," Daffy said, as he sat in his office. "I'm bored." Daffy looked over to his Chauffeur, and saw that he was drinking an Energy Drink. "What is that stuff?" Daffy asked. "Th-Th-Th-This is Spa-Pa-Pa-Spargle." Chauffeur stuttered, as he continued to drink the Energy Drink. "Um...I think you've had enough." Daffy said, as he grabbed the "Spargle" out of Chauffeur's hands. "Nons-No-Non-Nonsense." Chauffeur stuttered, as he grabbed it back. "That Spargle must be pretty good stuff." Daffy said, as he looked at a can of Spargle. "I guess a little sip wouldn't hurt." Daffy said, as he picked up the can. Daffy took a little sip, and another sip, and another, and another, and another—until he drank the whole can. "This stuff is amazing!" Daffy shouted. "Gimme another can, please." Chauffeur paused. "I said, gimme another can." Daffy said, slightly annoyed. "Chauffeur, gimme my Spargle!" Daffy shouted. "Th-Th-That was th-th-the last can, Da-Da-Daffy." Chauffeur stuttered. "Well," Daffy said. "Let's get more Spargle." Daffy and Chauffeur hopped in the car, and headed out to the store to get more Spargle. "Whattya mean your out of Spargle?!" Daffy asked an employee at the store. "I th-thi-think that it me-means that their out of Spargle." Chauffeur said. "Stay outta this, Chauffeur." Daffy said, annoyed at his Chauffeur. "Actually, the stuttering pig is right," The employee said. "Spargle is a very popular Energy Drink, so we're out." Daffy looked at his Chauffeur, as he said, "We're going to Spargle Inc." Daffy and Chauffeur hopped into the car, and drove off to Spargle Inc. Daffy looked over to Chauffeur, and to his surprise, saw that Chauffeur was drinking Spargle. "Where did you get that Spargle?" Daffy asked. "I f-fou-fo-found it..." Chauffeur said. "You said we were all out of Spargle." Daffy said, angry at his Chauffeur. "Wait a second, you said we were all out so I wouldn't drink all the Spargle!" Chauffeur smiled nervously. "Chauffeur," Daffy said. "Give me that Spargle, now." Daffy reached for the Spargle. "Ba-ba-back off, it's mine!" Chauffeur said, as he slapped Daffy. "I don't care, 'Cause I want it!" Daffy shouted, as he slapped Chauffeur back. This causes Daffy and Chauffeur to get in a slap-fight over Spargle. Just then, a business man named, "Yosemite Sam" walks up. "Excuse me, my good sirs, but I can't help but notice your fighting over Spargle." Daffy and Chauffeur look at each other. "He started it!" They both shout, pointing at each other. "Anyway, I'd like to give you some Spargle for free." Daffy and Chauffeur's eyes light up. "Free...?" They both ask. "Yup. For free. In fact, I have a room full of Spargle." Yosemite replied. "Take me to the Spargle room, now." Daffy demanded. The mysterious business man takes them to the Spargle room. "This is the best day of my life." Daffy said. Just then, the business man shuts the door, and locks them in the Spargle room. "Uh, Da-Da-Daffy?" Chauffeur stuttered. "What is it, chauffeur?" Daffy asked. "I th-th-think the bu-business man just locked us in here." Chauffeur stuttered. "Ah sure did, suckers!" Yosemite said. "And if you don't give me a million dollars, you'll be stuck in that room, forever..." 'Chapter II - Daffy Drinks Too Much Spargle / The Escape' Daffy and Chauffeur sit in the room full of Spargle, while chauffeur plays the harmonica. Meanwhile, Daffy is very much enjoying being locked in a room full of Spargle, as he is drinking every can he sees. "Why aren't you drinking any Spargle?" Daffy asked his Chauffeur. "As mu-much as I enjoy Spa-Spar-Spa-Spargle, I'd ra-rather have freedom." Daffy looked at Chauffeur, as he said, "Okay, then. More for me." Daffy drinks more Spargle, until he starts to feel sick to his stomach. "Oh, boy..." Daffy mumbles. Daffy then starts to throw up. After throwing up, Daffy drinks more Spargle. "Da-Daffy! Stop dr-dri-drinking that stuff!" Chauffeur shouts. "I can't help it, Chauffeur. It's so ''good!" Chauffeur grabs the Spargle out of his hands. "Wha-Wha-What's in th-this stuff, anyway?" Chauffeur looks at all the ingredients in Spargle, when he comes to the conclusion that the drink has highly addictive chemicals. "Da-Daffy, no more Spargle." Chauffeur said. Daffy punches Chauffeur, as he grabs the can of Spargle back. Daffy drinks the Spargle, but faints afterwards. ''TBC Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Doctor Bugs' Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:PG Category:Comedy Category:Wikidude1234's pages Category:Adventure Category:Hilarious